Old New York
'Origins' During The Third World War many biological attacks had been used on New York and all over America. With these biological attacks, many species have reacted to the radiation and become something terrible. A lot of these created have effects of Nuclear radiation and even Gamma radiation. Due to the radiation effects, sun light is terrible for their skins. Most of the mutated monsters will be underground in the sewers or underneath the destroyed buildings of Ole New York to keep them alive until the nightfall. Once nightfall comes these things will once again roam the surface and wreak havoc for anything in their paths. Some monsters if not most are unknown to Kasaihana due to the fact that they can’t send teams into Old New York to study these creature. For all KasaiHana knows, there can be thousands if not millions of new species within the sewers of Old New York. Not to mention all the human mutations as well. Some of the discovered species Lake Lurks Lakelurks are mutated snapping turtles who live around any lakes or ponds in Old New York and survive in the pure water there. They attack by shrieking sonic pulse waves to stun and destroy their enemies. They are fiercely territorial and aggressive, attacking anyone or anything that comes near, and are usually found in groups of two to three. The fact that lakelurks generally keep together in groups of three to four and they have a high Perception makes them very quick to find potential prey. Once found, they are capable of shrieking to stun and confuse their enemies from afar before closing in to swipe at the prey with their claws. Strangely, if they follow someone into water, they will have no underwater attacks and only glare at them. But if their sonic attack is fired from land, it will go straight through water as it does through the air, putting the player at a disadvantage of not being able to defend themselves. It is generally best to pick them off from a distance, as they tend to swarm the player if at close range. Katlars Katlars are mutated lizards and other reptilian animals. Katlars in general are reptilian, and are normally born with a pair of fins behind their heads. Their eyes possess an orange tint, and their body colorations differ greatly based on the gecko sub-species present. Katlars have evolved with five fingers and five toes. Katlars are generally found in small packs. They charge/leap at their opponents with their mouths open ready to snap down, along with being known to simply attack with their claws rapidly. Some sub-species of Katlars can breathe fire or spit poison, so that they may also attack from a distance. Diablos Diablos have a hunchbacked, bipedal reptilian build with long humanoid arms. They stand roughly nine to ten feet tall, with a thick and resilient hide, powerful muscles, and twelve-inch-long, razor-sharp claws that can kill almost any other creature in only a few swipes; hence their name. They have an excellent sense of smell and hearing, though their eyesight is poor. Their build gives them incredible speed, agility and strength in close combat, making them an extreme threat. Though they were originally mutated chameleons, they have lost the ability to camouflage themselves. Diablos are very aggressive, territorial, and carnivorous. They typically live in small packs of around eight to twenty members led by an alpha male, who is the only one allowed to mate with the females. Diablos are oviparous, with the eggs typically laid in dark, sheltered locations and fiercely guarded by their mother. Young Diablos reach maturity under the care of their parents, following them closely until they are old enough to fend for themselves. Babydeathclaw.png Deathclawmother.png Deathclaw.png DeatclawAlphaFNV.png|Alpha DeathClaw Storcin This creature appears as a bloated, stained dark gray, black, or dingy brown mutated stork. The longs are very long, tipped in long curved singular talons with a second gripping talon at the back. Their wings are short, keeping them from flying long distances but instead allowing them quick, agile motions in moderate air space, hovering, and gliding down from their highest point of flight (about thirty to forty feet). Storcin's have no real threatening effects. They are purely creatures of both power and agility. They become a danger when you tack the fact that they can rise and reach most angles, swoop down in impeccable accuracy and with great speed, and attack with a great force that deals mostly piercing damage. They can also create shrill cries that attract others when they are alone. When attacked, Storcins often catch weapons in the jagged hook of their extremely tough and durable beaks, and disarm the attacker. Storcins travel in flocks. Category:YMRP Directory Category:YMRP Category:Old New York Category:Districts Category:Information